Caroline and Richard In The Rain
by wliu81
Summary: A short piece derived from Caroline and the Proposal. This is based on the rain scene taken from ‘the Proposal’ episode of the first season involving Caroline and Richard


**CAROLINE AND RICHARD IN THE RAIN **

**Miss Waiching Liu **

**K+ **

**General/Romance **

**Series: 1 **

**Word count: 675 **

**Chapters: None **

**Published: 21 April 2007 **

**_Summary:_ A short piece derived from _Caroline and the Proposal _**

**_Additional author's notes: _This is based on the rain scene taken from 'the Proposal' episode of the first season involving Caroline and Richard **

_(scene: it is a wet, miserable night and Caroline is about to hail a cab when Richard catches up with her in the rain) _

Caroline: Taxi! Taxi!

Richard: Caroline!

Caroline: Richard? What are you doing here?

Richard: I just thought you might need this (hands her an umbrella)

Caroline: … and so you just came all the way down here, just to give me an umbrella?

Richard: Yes… and there's something else…

Caroline: What is it?

Richard: Well, Caroline, what I wanted to say was… that I don't want you to marry Del

Caroline: What?!

Richard: Look, I know that this isn't the ideal place to tell you this, as we stand in the rain; well, perhaps it is, but I just think that Del is not the right guy for you

Caroline: Richard, I am about to get married in the next couple of days. I am happy about this and that I know that I am doing the right thing (she turns to walk away from Richard)

Richard: (grabs hold of her right arm and Caroline turns to face him) But what if I told you that you're not doing the right thing and to someone such as Del especially

Caroline: Why do you care at all? It's not as if you have feelings for me- and even if you did, you'd never admit it

Richard: And so by asking this question yourself, it implies that you indeed have feelings for me?

Caroline: Don't put words into my mouth! And anyway, it was Annie who came up with the idea that you'd have feelings for me

Richard: What? What does Annie 'Bullhorn' Spadaro have to do with this?

Caroline: Apparently, me and her were at Remos the other day- and she said something about you having a thing for me. Is this true?

(Richard is looking nervous and slightly fidgety)

Richard: Look, as far as I see it, all I know is that it will never work out between you and Del, I can sense it myself. I don't hate the guy, but I have often wondered what you're doing with him

Caroline: You know Richard? this conversion has gone on far enough. I'm leaving!

Richard: No, I haven't finished with you Caroline. About what had just happened in my apartment… and Maddie

Caroline: Oh and so her name is Maddie, then Richard? Thanks for letting me know!

Richard: I am not in love with her. It was practically a mistake. She is just some woman I met when I visited the employment agency

Caroline: Employment agency? What's going on Richard? I want to know the truth

Richard: After I heard you mention the words that Del had proposed to you, and you saying that you loved him when we were in your apartment, I felt the idea of me continually working opposite of you, whilst you and Del were… (closes his eyes and pictures the image of his head of Caroline and Del together) being married to each other, well, was something I just couldn't bear. And so I headed off to the employment agency in search of a new job- and where I first knew Maddie- because I could not stand the thought of you and me with other people, if I were to remain at your work place

Caroline: What are you saying?

Richard: Well, before I say it, I wanted to do this one thing

(he kisses Caroline passionately in the rain, the pair continue this for a brief while, then they break off the kiss, in order to speak again) I love you Caroline

Caroline: I love you too Richard

Richard: Let's go back inside; I'm soaked as it is

Caroline: Well, hopefully you wouldn't mind if, I, no make that you, took off your clothes!

Richard: Sounds good enough to me! But first, we have to bid farewell to Maddie. We better go

And so Caroline and Richard stroll back into his apartment, hand in hand together whilst Maddie observes the pair by staring at the window of Richard's apartment

THE END


End file.
